Home sweet home
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: <html><head></head>The sequel to 'Spencer for president'</html>


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

><p><strong>Home sweet home<strong>

**Today is 47 years old Spencer Evelyn Patricia Hastings' last day as President of the United States.**

She is moving back to Rosewood by the end of the week, because she feel ready to put her career in politics behind her and she is in love with Toby so it feels right to go back to a normal life and return home to Rosewood again.

In a way it's all thanks to Spencer's friend Aria Fitz who made sure that Toby went to see Spencer at the White House so that Spencer's feelings for Toby could have the chance to grow strong again.

After she's finished cleaning out the Oval Office, Spencer grab her bags and walk out to her car.

She place the last bags in her car.

"You know that I'll miss you?" says Bernardo Grayson ( Spencer's butler ) as he walk up to her.

"Of course, Bernardo." says Spencer.

"Do you want me to go with you?" says Bernardo.

"No thanks. From now on I'm just Spencer Hastings...possibly soon Cavanaugh...so I don't really need a butler anymore." says Spencer.

"Are you saying that I've not done a good job, Miss President?" says Bernardo.

"C'mon! You know that I know that you've done a very awesome job over the years. It's no secret that you're like a brother to me." says Spencer. "It's just that I wanna have a normal life like everyone else without a butler, a limo, personal security guards and all that stuff. Here begins a new chapter in my life."

"Miss President, I wish you good luck and I hope I'll see you again someday." says Bernardo.

"Please, call me Spencer, okay?" says Spencer with a friendly smile. "And we'll meet again. Just, cause I'm not president anymore it doesn't mean that you're no longer my friend."

"Glad to hear you say so, Spencer." says Bernardo.

"Bernardo, what are you going to do? Are you gonna work for whoever takes my place or are you looking for a new job?" says Spencer.

"I'll probably leave the White House too as soon as I can. The only reason I started working here was because you hired me. You and I knew each other so I said yes for that reason and now that your time as president is over I want to try something else." says Bernardo.

"Just do whatever makes you happy. Go follow your heart." says Spencer.

Spencer climb into her car. Her old white simple car from before she became the president. Truth is that she could keep her custom-made purple Ferrari that she bought to herself as a gift from herself when she turned 40, but she decided to sell it instead. As far as she sees it, to keep such a car now doesn't feel right.

The clothes Spencer is wearing is just dark-blue skinny jeans and a black tank top. Feels nice. During her years as president she's had to wear white suit almost every day so it's very nice to dress more casual now.

Half an hour later, Carl O'Donnell, the new president enter the Oval Office.

"So, Miss Hastings...how does...?" starts Carl, who expects Spencer to be there to meet him and hand over the position as president to him.

"Welcome, sir." says a Secret Service agent as he enter the room.

"Thanks! Uh...where's Spencer Hastings, I thought she'd be here." says Carl.

"You just missed her, Mr President. Miss Hastings left only 30 minutes ago."

"Okay. Too bad. I was looking forward to meeting her." says Carl.

The next day, Spencer arrive in Rosewood.

When she get to Toby's house, he's out in the garden waiting for her.

"Hi, Spence! Great to see you. I've been waiting since last week." says Toby.

"Hi, Toby! Gotta admit that I've been looking forward to this day myself. Not that I didn't love being president, but it feels kinda good that it's over. All that responsibility on my shoulders is almost painful at times. Perhaps it's age that's beginning to catch up with me or something like that. Anyway...it's nice to be able to be just a normal woman again after such a long time." says Spencer.

"I'm happy that you're back in Rosewood and I'm sure Aria, Hanna, Paige and Emily agree." says Toby.

"Actually they don't know yet. It will be a surprise for them." says Spencer.

"Oh...I see." says Toby.

"Toby! You didn't already tell my friends that I was gonna come home to Rosewood today did you?" says Spencer in a serious hard tone.

"No, not at all..." says Toby with a casual smile.

"Is that the truth?" says Spencer.

"Yeah, it's the truth, Spence." says Toby in a nice friendly tone.

"Good. Don't wanna fuck up the entire surprise." says Spencer with a small laugh.

"Spence, did you actually say fuck up?" says Toby.

"Yes, seems like I did." says Spencer. "Is that weird...?"

"Maybe a bit. You usually don't say things like that." says Toby.

"Really? Sometimes I just speak and never notice what I actually say. It's a habit I'm trying to throw out." says Spencer.

"Don't worry. I don't think it's that bad." says Toby.

"Thanks! You really are so nice." says Spencer with a bright smile.

"I'm doing my best." says Toby, his smile just as bright as Spencer's.

"And it works." says Spencer.

"Hi, Toby!" says Hanna Rivers as she walk by with her dog.

"Hi, Hanna!" says Toby.

"Spencer? Are you here? So cool." says Hanna when she sees Spencer.

"Yes I'm here, but that was supposed to be a secret for a while so don't tell Aria, Em and Paige." says Spencer.

"If you wanna keep things a secret you picked the wrong woman. You should remember that I'm worthless at that. At least twice a day I say things I shouldn't." says Hanna.

"Please, Han. You could at least try to keep my secret. Don't be so lazy." says Spencer.

"Okay!" says Hanna.

"Thanks, Han. I appreciate that you try because you're my friend and I'd never ask for more than that." says Spencer.

"Me will try my best." says Hanna.

"Nice that you put in a bit of effort here, Mrs Rivers." says Spencer with a small friendly smile.

"Don't call me Mrs Rivers, it sounds so stiff and weird." says Hanna.

"If you say so, Hanna. Remember to keep my secret." says Spencer.

"Yeah, sure..." says Hanna.

"Hanna, it's important, for private reasons. I don't want people to know that I'm here yet, so nobody can know about it." says Spencer.

"Okay. I'll be less Hanna-ish and do all I can to keep your secret, Spence." says Hanna.

"Still the same Hanna as you've always been." says Spencer.

"Do you mean that in a good or bad way?" says Hanna.

"Both." says Spencer as she laugh a little.

"Thanks, uh...I think..." says Hanna.

Early the next morning as the sun shine through the window, Spencer wakes up early as she usually do.

"Mornin' there, Spence." says Toby as he enter the room. With him he's got a tray with food.

"Oh my gosh! Are we celebrating something I'm not aware of...?" says Spencer.

"No...or actually we sort of do. Your return to Rosewood. I decided to give you breakfast in bed." says Toby. "Scrambled eggs, roasted bacon, dark bread, strawberries and apple-juice."

"Thanks, Toby! Wait a sec...no Italian cheese?" says Spencer.

"I don't remember you eating that." says Toby.

"Tobias Augustus Cavanaugh, no worry. I'm just kidding. Of course you don't remember such a thing. I never eat cheese in the morning." says Spencer with a smile.

"Sorry that I can't keep you company. I need to get to work." says Toby.

"It's okay. I'm gonna enjoy my awesome breakfast." says Spencer.

After breakfast, watching the morning-news on TV and a quick cold shower, Spencer turn on her laptop and starts working. She's writing a book about her years as president. This far she's only written 10 pages, but she hope that now when she has so much free-time that she can get further and eventually get it published.

Ezra walk by Toby's house and notice a second car next to Toby's.

"Hmm...where have I seen that car before?" mumbles Ezra, who know that he's seen it before, but doesn't remember that it belongs to Spencer.

Suddenly the sound of her phone interrupts Spencer in the middle of her work.

She grab her phone and answers.

"This is Spencer. Who am I talking to?"

"Caleb Rivers. How's it like to be back?"

"Uh...how do you know that I'm...?"

"Hanna told me. All it takes is a glass of wine and she's the opposite of a secret-keeper."

"She hasn't told everyone else too, has she?"

"No, she actually hasn't. I'm surprised."

"Good. Please don't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe."

"Thanks, Caleb."

"No problem, Spence."

Later that day when Toby come home, Spencer is making dinner.

"Spence, do I smell food or is my mind playin' tricks on me?" says Toby.

"Dinner's ready in about 20 minutes. Since you made breakfast for me I'm the one who's in charge of makin' dinner." says Spencer.

"Fair deal. So, what are we havin'...?" says Toby.

"It starts with a spicy mushroom-soup. Then it's Lobster Thermidor. And finally we end it in style too, with a fruit-cake and Spanish wine." says Spencer.

"Lobster Thermidor?" says Toby surprised.

"Yeah, the White House chef tought me how to cook it. Ya know, it's really not very advanced once you've done it a few times." says Spencer.

"Could you teach me sometimes then?" says Toby.

"Sure. Just tell me when and I'll show you exactly how it's done." says Spencer.

"You sure have many talents." says Toby.

"That's the kind of woman I am." says Spencer. "I take every opportunity to learn new skills, cause I never know when they might be needed."

"I think that's a really good way of doin' things." says Toby.

"Nice that we feel the same way." says Spencer.

2 weeks later there's a party at Toby and Spencer's house ( yes, Spencer has moved in with Toby ) and Hanna and Caleb are there as well as Aria and Ezra and Emily and Paige.

After cake and tea, Toby goes down on his knee in front of Spencer, pull out a gold ring with a purple stone from his shirt-pocket and says "Spencer Evelyn Patricia Hastings, you are the most beautiful and smart woman I'ver ever met. You make me a better man. So, please...would you marry me?"

"Yes...yes, of course!" says Spencer as she cry some happy-tears.

"I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, Spence." says Toby as he stand up again and slowly slide the ring onto Spencer's finger.

"Awww, Toby!" says Spencer in a soft romantic tone.

"Yay! Finally the man asked Spence to be his lady." says Hanna in a bright clear tone.

"Hanna. Could we stop calling me Spence, please? We're not teenagers anymore." says Spencer in a serious mature tone.

"Sorry..." says Hanna.

"Also, let's keep the fact that Toby and I are getting married a secret for now, otherwise it's gonna be in every damn newspaper by Friday that the former president has found a man." says Spencer.

"I think I speak for everyone who's present in the room when I say that nobody shall find out unless you and Toby wants to." says Aria.

"That's very true. Aria's right." says Emily.

"Yeah, me really agree too." says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

"You're welcome, all of us are your friends." says Emily.

"Do you think Ali would've been happy with us today if she was still alive?" says Hanna.

"No, probably not. She didn't like Toby remember?" says Aria.

"Aria, can we talk in private?" whisper Ezra.

"Sure. What's wrong?" whisper Aria.

"Nothing's wrong. Just thought we could go home early and have some private time." says Ezra once he and Aria are in another room.

"Sounds like a really nice idea." says Aria.

"You guys are gonna make love here, aren't you?" says Hanna as she enter the room.

"No, we're not. Why do you think that, Han?" says Aria.

"First, that smile you had on your face, Aria...second, Ezra looked at you in a special way. Caleb sometimes look at me that way and when he does he wanna bang me." says Hanna.

"Bang you? Don't say it like that. Sounds like you're doin' the commentary-track for a cheap porno-movie." says Aria.

"I so didn't sound like a porno. What's wrong with the term 'bang me'...?" says Hanna, all casual.

In the main-room, Spencer talk about her time as president.

"...and then the vice-president suddenly began to laugh, right there. Can you believe it? Admiral Leyton had a classic 'total confusion' look all over his face." says Spencer.

"Wow! Being the president seems more fun than I thought." says Paige.

"Yes, but most of the time it was lots of work and almost no free-time." says Spencer.

"Spence, you were the best president we've ever had." says Toby.

"No, I wasn't..." says Spencer as she actually blush a little.

"Don't pretend that you don't know you were the best." says Caleb.

"You were awesome." says Emily.

In the other room.

"It's very wrong on so many levels, Hanna." says Aria. "Be a little more mature please."

"Sorry..." says Hanna. "Sometimes I forget that I'm not 16 anymore."

"How could you? You're 47." says Ezra.

"I'm still so hot that I can barely see a difference." says Hanna.

"Someone's got a big ego for her age." says Aria with a small laugh.

"And still I'm not even close to how Ali would be if she was still among us." says Hanna.

"That's actually true. She had a huge ego." says Aria.

"I should get back to the others." says Hanna as she leave the room.

The next day, Spencer wakes up early as she usually does.

She put on her jeans and a red tight t-shirt.

"Looks like today's going to be a beautiful day." says Spencer when she sees the sun shining outside the house.

After breakfast, Spencer goes for a walk in the park. Fortunately people don't seem to notice her which is good. When she decided to retire from her job as president she was a bit worried that it would be hard for her to get a normal life, but it appears that it's easy.

Nobody seems to know who she is.

Spencer suddenly sees Aria who sit on a park bench, eating a burger.

"Hi, Aria!" says Spencer.

"Hi, Spence!" says Aria.

"Can a former president of our great nation walk around without havin' people be all over her?" says Aria.

"Yes, apparently I can." says Spencer. "Believe me, I was surprised too."

"Okay." says Aria.

"It's good though. Feels good to be just normal Spencer again for the first time in years." says Spencer.

"Yeah, that's gotta be nice after such a long time." says Aria.

Spencer just smile and sits down next to Aria.

"Tell me, since your career in politics is over, are you gonna be a housewife now?" says Aria. "Or do you plan to get a new job?"

"I'll be a housewife...and maybe a mother too, if Toby and I will have a kid." says Spencer.

"Do you think that kid will have the same Hastings mind for school as you had...?" says Aria with a smile.

"Probably. That kind of thing is in the very blood of every member of the Hastings-family. It's a blessing as well as a curse." says Spencer.

"While kids is the subject of our conversation there's one thing I wanna ask. If you ever have a kid, can I be the godmother?" says Aria.

"Of course, Aria. I'd like that. You're my best friend so it would truly be perfect." says Spencer.

"Really? I'm your best friend...?" says Aria.

"Yes, you're my best friend." says Spencer.

"Awww! Thanks so much, Spencie!" says Aria as she gives her tall friend a nice sweet hug.

"Spencie? It's been years since anyone called me by the more childish version of my nickname." says Spencer as she giggle a bit.

"It sounds cute. Really nice and sweet." says Aria.

"You think so?" says Spencer.

"Yeah I do." says Aria.

Later the same day when Toby get home from work, Spencer gives him a nice romantic kiss.

"Welcome home, Toby!" whisper Spencer with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, Spence!" says Toby.

"Remember, today's your turn to cook dinner." says Spencer.

"Okay. How does chicken and rice sound like?" says Toby.

"Nice, I guess...as long you make some of your awesome home-made tomato-sauce." says Spencer.

"I'm surprised that you didn't forget about that." says Toby.

"You made that sauce the first time you cooked dinner for me back in the days." says Spencer.

"Really? That was years ago." says Toby with a friendly smile.

"I'll never forget. It was a wonderful date." says Spencer.

One year later at Spencer and Toby's wedding.

"Tobias Augustus Cavanaugh, you're the only man for me. I've been in love with you since the first time you kissed me. You make me feel strong and safe. I love you." says Spencer.

"Spencer Evelyn Patricia Hastings, you're my perfect woman. After we broke up I didn't ever stop being in love with you. I love you." says Toby.

"By the power given to me by God himself it's an honor to declare you husband and wife. Mr Cavanaugh, you may now kiss your wife."

Toby gently pull Spencer into a tight warm hug and starts to make out with her.

Spencer smile and kiss back with love and passion. She is so happy to finally become Toby's wife. This has been her dream since she was an 18 year old girl.

**The End.**


End file.
